Celestial Fire
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Azula is given a second chance in the Fairy Tail world! Rated T to be safe! I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Avatar! R & R!


**A/N: I felt like writing a Fairy Tail-Avatar: Last Airbender crossover fanfic. Tartaros never happened in this story so I guess it's an AU. Lucy became a solo mage after the games, but is still friends with everyone on Team Natsu and still goes on jobs with them from time to time. Pretty sure Azula will be OOC because she's trying to start over and change.** **Decided to turn this into a one shot without any pairings because of an idea I have.** **Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Celestial Fire**

 **~1~**

The Boiling Rock. The volcanic prison of the Fire Nation. Practically unescapable; in its entire history, there has only been one successful break-out. Only the most dangerous criminals are housed here. In one of the cells, solitary confinement, was a girl about eighteen, with brown hair and eyes like embers. Her back was against the wall while her legs were stretched out in front of her. She gave a look that was a cross between boredom and a glare towards the door in front of her.

 _You know it's your own fault._

Azula snapped her head to either side, trying to find the person who whispered.

"Who said that?"

 _Me.*giggle*_

She looked in front of her; her eyes widened at the sight of a younger her. She was transparent though, and more blue than anything else.

"What are you?"

The younger Azula giggled. _Your conscience. You blocked me out after he corrupted you. If it weren't for ZuZu, then I would still be blocked._

"Why are you here?"

 _To ask you a question. But you have to answer it truthfully. No one else is here to hear you say it._

Azula had a skeptical look but nodded for her conscience to continue.

 _What is it that you want the most?_

Her eyes grew wide at the question.

 _And before you say anything, I'm asking what YOU want, not what he wants or what you think I want to hear._

Azula thought about what she wanted. She found she didn't really want the power the throne gave her. That brought her nothing but a prison sentence. She didn't even want to be at the palace. She just wanted-

"To start over."

The young Azula gave a genuine and bright smile at the answer.

 _Then that's exactly what you'll get._

Azula snapped her attention to the little girl.

"What?" It was barely a whisper. Suddenly there was a bright light surrounding her; it was so bright she had to cover her eyes. She could feel her surroundings changing. The hard stone floor was replaced by slightly softer dirt and the wall she had been leaning on disappeared. Her conscience was still talking to her but sounded more distant.

 _You'll get to start over in a different world. Don't waste this chance Azula._

 ** _~*Azula POV*~_**

When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest of some kind. I looked around slowly, on high alert. A twig snapped to my left causing me to quickly stand, placing myself in a fighting stance.

"Whose there? Show yourself!"

A girl with yellow hair stepped out. Her face had a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see what that light was. Was it you?"

I assessed her quickly. She didn't seem like a threat, but looks can be deceiving. I decided it wouldn't hurt to answer her, then maybe I can get some answers of my own.

"It was. May I ask where I am?"

"You're in the Forest of Shadows **(completely made it up)**."

I quirked an eyebrow. _Forest of Shadows?_ She looked at me some more before she asked another question that surprised me.

"You're from a different world aren't you?"

My eyes widened. I decided to take a closer look at her. Her hair was in pigtails with her bangs framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were big and brown; they were so expressive. Her shirt was big enough to just cover her large chest; it was white and had a blue heart in the middle of it. She wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a yellow lining over it and sleeves that start at her mid-upper arm tied with a yellow ribbon. Her skirt was dark blue, almost black, and had a belt with a whip on her left hip and keys on her right. She had black thigh high socks and brown knee high boots. I looked back up to her expressive eyes.

"I am."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground; her brow furrowed in concentration. She tapped her chin thinking about something. She glanced up at me before turning her full attention to me.

"Would it help you to relax if we both sat down?"

I nodded slowly before easing out of my stance and sitting on the ground, legs crossed; the girl did the same a few feet away from me. I stared at her and she stared at me before speaking again.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and former heiress of the Heartfilia Railways."

 _A former heiress? I guess I can tell her I was a princess._ "I'm Azula, the former Princess of The Fire Nation."

Her eyes sparked with mirth and a smile formed on her lips. "Looks like were a couple of former rich girls." She gave a giggle. For some reason I felt like smiling. So I did. A small one though.

"So, Azula. Tell me about your world."

I hesitated a bit, but decided to tell about the four nations and bending. Leaving out a few details like the war and the avatar. She sat there just absorbing everything I said. She asked if I would show her my bending so I did some fire and lightning bending. She shocked me when she said that it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

She then proceeded to tell me about this place, Earthland, and how people actually have real magic. She told me a lot about guilds, especially hers which was called Fairy Tail, and the people in them. She talked about mages that were called Dragon Slayers and how four of them are in Fairy Tail. There was a Fire Dragon Slayer, a Sky Dragon Slayer, an Iron Dragon Slayer and Lightning Dragon Slayer. Apparently they can eat their respective elements. How interesting. When she finished talking about the slayers, I realized she never once mentioned what her magic was.

"What magic do you use?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I form contracts with the celestial spirits whose gate key I find and they help me in battle. There are a total of 88 keys for the original 88 constellations and are split into two types: Silver and Zodiac. Silver keys are the lesser constellations and don't use up too much of my magic energy. The Zodiac Keys, or Gold Keys, are the twelve Zodiac Signs: Leo, Capricorn, Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Libra, and Piecies. There's also a Thirteenth Zodiac key: Ophiuchus. These keys take up much more energy than silver keys. I have ten Zodiac and five silver. My friend Yukino has the rest of the Zodiac keys, including the thirteenth key."

I have to say, I was impressed by this girl. "Can I see?"

The look on her face could only be described as one of pure joy. But then she asked me a question that took me by surprise.

"Hey would you like some different clothes?"

I looked down and saw I was still in my prison uniform. I sneered at the thing and nodded. Lucy then stood up and pulled out a golden key.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

A chime sounded before there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a strange woman standing in front of the girl.

"Punishment Hime?"

 _Punishment?_

"No Virgo. Do you think you could get some new clothes for my friend?"

My whole world stopped. She just called me her friend? Why? We just met each other; she knows nothing about me. If she knew what I've done she wouldn't have said that.

The woman turned to look at me. Her face was emotionless. Suddenly she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Right as I was about to say something she returned with a bundle in her hands.

"Here you are Hime."

"Thank you Virgo, you can go back now."

She disappeared in another puff of smoke. I looked at Lucy, who handed the bundle to me. They were clothes. In different shades of red. They seem to be my exact measurements to.

"Do you want some privacy?"

I nodded my head. She smiled and walked behind a tree. I then proceeded to take off my prison clothes. My new outfit was a black-silk, sleeveless cheongsam that went down to about my knee. It had a red dragon outlined in white running along the front length of the dress. The tail of the dragon started just above the hemline and the head rested just under the collar. There were also a few clouds to bring the whole picture together **(here's a link for the picture:** www. **)**. I slipped on the pair of black shoes that the strange woman brought along with the outfit. I called saying it was ok to come out. Lucy smiled at me.

"You look amazing in that Azula. Now we only have one more thing to do for the outfit to be complete."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Your hair."

Oh. That. She pulled out another gold key.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab. Cancer!"

There was another chime and this time a tall man with crablegs appeared. He had scissors in his hands and dark glasses over his eyes.

"How would you like your hair, ebi?"

"I was wondering if you could fix Azula's hair."

The crab man looked at me and stepped towards me. "I can fix this."

He then started to mess with my hair. In a matter of seconds, he was done and handing me a mirror. I was shocked to see my hair look like it did before. But instead of the symbol of Fire Nation royalty, the Fairy Tail symbol was placed in my hair.

"Come again, ebi." The crab man disappeared like the woman did.

I looked over at Lucy, who was smiling at me.

"Why?"

She gave me a soft look before giving me the most unexpected answer. "Because I wanted to."

I couldn't help it. I started crying. I cried so hard I fell to my knees. How could someone be so kind? I didn't deserve this. At all. I felt two arms wrap around me, and I clutched onto her jacket like it was a life line. She gently rubbed circles on my back and held my head gently against her.

"I- d-don't des-erve y-your k-kind-ness." I managed to choke out in between my sobs. "I-I've do-ne t-terri-ble th-ings."

"Tell me what you did. You'll feel better after, I promise."

I don't know if it was because of her soothing voice, my state of mind, or what, but I told her. I told her everything. The 100 year war, the hunt for the Avatar, how much of a monster I am, everything. By the time I finished I was nothing but a sobbing wreck. I had expected her to leave me half way through but she didn't. She didn't run away. She kept holding me, comforting me.

"Azula."

Here it comes. "Y-yes?"

"I need to know something, and you have to be absolutely honest with me, ok?"

I nodded.

"Do you regret what you've done?"

I nodded furiously. "Ye-es. I regret it with m-my whole being."

She lifted my head up to face her, and I was shocked to see a smile on her face along with tears of her own.

"If you truly regret what you've done, then I'm absolutely sure you are not a monster. You were just misguided. A lot of my friends were."

She then told me about the Phantom Lord and Fantasia incidents. She also talked about a group of people called Crime Sorciere and a girl named Minerva. All these people, these people who have wronged her and her friends in horrible ways, are now some of her greatest friends and allies. I looked at Lucy in awe. She was so forgiving, her and this Fairy Tail. When she stopped talking I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Lucy, can I join Fairy Tail? Please, I- I want to start over."

She gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Of course! We always love getting a new member of the family!"

I hugged her. I was going to be a part of a family, a real family.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

 **~*Train Ride to Fairy Tail*~**

Lucy and I were on a train to Magnolia. I learned that that's where the Fairy Tail guild hall is. I was nervous, to say the least, about how they would react to me. I guess Lucy noticed my anxiousness.

"Hey, Zula-chan? You ok?"

That snapped me out of my nervous thoughts. "Did you just call me Zula-chan?" I asked. I was never given a nickname before.

"Mmhmm. Is that ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "But only if I can call you LuLu."

She giggled and agreed. I looked out the window before saying, "You know, I've never had a real friend before you."

"I know what you mean. Besides my spirits, my first real friend was Natsu."

I looked at her with a small smile. "Looks like we have another thing in common, than."

She gave me another one of her bright smiles. "Yep!"

By the time we got there it was mid-afternoon. Almost immediately LuLu grabbed my wrist and started to hurry off into town. Pretty soon we came up to a giant building with the Fairy Tail symbol on the front.

"Here we are! Home sweet Home!"

Before I could protest and say I wasn't ready she open the doors only to duck (dragging me down also) from a flying chair. We stood back up and faced the brawl that was taking place. Lucy gave a loud and long whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Hey Master! We have someone who wants join!"

A tiny old man sitting on the bar gave a huge smile.

"Splendid! Welcome to the guild child! Come over here to get your guild mark!"

Lucy dragged me to the tiny elder.

"Now, what color and where?"

I thought about it then whispered it in his ear. He looked thoughtful but agreed. I leaned down and closed my eyes. I felt something press up against my left eye, then a tingling sensation. Soon the pressure went away and I opened my eyes. I turned to Lucy.

"Well? What do you think?"

She gave a huge smile. "It looks awesome! Just like your fire!" Right after she said that a pink haired boy with a white, scaly scarf came running up. I think Lucy said his name was Natsu.

"You're a fire mage?! Fight me!"

Lucy then knocked him over the head. "NATSU! You can't just pick a fight with every person you meet!"

The little old man then spoke up. "What's your name child?"

"Azula."

He nodded before shouting. "LISTEN UP BRATS! TODAY WE HAVE A REASON TO CELEBRATE! WE GAINED ANOTHER NAKAMA! AZULA!"

Everyone in the guild hall cheered and raised their glasses.

"Master can Azula and I form a team?"

I looked over to Lucy. She had on a genuine smile and hopeful eyes.

"Sure why not. What's the name of your new team?"

"Celestial Fire."

I smiled at the name. How fitting.


End file.
